blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Soup
is the 20th and final episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description While practicing with Blackbelt, Blaze and AJ meet his Grandma Ninja who turns out to have awesome moves like he does, but when she comes down with a bad cold, Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt set out to find ingredients for a special soup to help her feel better. Elsewhere, Crusher tries opening Pickle’s piñatas to get the assumed treats inside, only to get gross stuff instead. Synopsis Blackbelt is practicing punching targets at his training ground when Blaze and AJ eventually show up to visit him. After AJ complements on the moves and Blaze explains to the viewers what's going on, Blackbelt tells them it's their turn and they suit up and punch targets themselves. They suddenly hear an elderly ninja's voice, which Blackbelt recognizes as his grandmother, Grandma Ninja, who's come to visit him. Upon arrival, Blackbelt gives his grandma a present: a picture of them together. Blaze and AJ are introduced to her, surprised to find out she was a ninja herself, and shows her moves to prove it. She is suddenly interrupted by a powerful sneeze, and it turns out she caught a big cold. Blackbelt knows what will help his grandma feel better: a bowl of Ninja Soup, which is the most powerful soup in the world. However, Grandma Ninja is unsure as the ingredients to the soup are very hard to find, but Blaze and AJ promise they will find them. Blackbelt puts Grandma Ninja in bed and the trio set off as Ninjas! is heard. Elsewhere, Pickle is trying to be a ninja himself by attempting to break open a piñata hanging from a tree when Crusher arrives, but he refuses to help him. When Pickle mentions the treats inside however, Crusher is immediately taken to it, but he doesn't want to share him. He breaks the piñata open, but all that comes are stinky shoes, much to his disgust. Blaze and Blackbelt come to a giant rock wall, where they spot the first ingredient for the Ninja Soup - three golden lemons, which are hanging from a tree at the top of the cliff. Unfortunately, the wall is too slippery to drive up, as demonstrated when Blackbelt tried to do it himself. Luckily, Blaze knows a way to get up - they can use the power of suction to stick to the wall. Using a set of suction cups, they climb the wall without a problem, but are disrupted by bighorns coming out of nowhere and dropping barrels on them. Blaze manages to spot each one with the viewer's help, and with that, the barrels are chopped away. Reaching the top of the wall, Blaze and Blackbelt find the lemons, but there are still two ingredients left to find. They go on their way as Suction plays. Back in the woods, Pickle is trying to open another piñata, but Crusher refuses to help him if it's like the last one. However, he changes his mind when Pickle says it's a different piñata with different treats, he happily accepts and breaks it, only for mushy bananas to fall out instead of candy as he predicted. Blackbelt decides to give Grandma Ninja a phone call to see how she's doing. She tells him her sneezes are getting bigger and worse, so Blackbelt tells her not to worry as they're still gathering the soup ingredients. Blaze spots the next ingredient - five polka dot peppers on a faraway bush in a pepper patch. When they try to get there, they are pursued by skunk guard who attack them with stinky stars, so they hide. Since the only place they can hide is in the various colored pepper bushes, Blackbelt decides to change their colors so they can blend in with them. Using his Ninja Color Changers, Blaze and Blackbelt are covered with dust that changes their colors, making them blend in with the bushes so the skunk guards don't see them. They then mix the colors with the viewers' help, blending in with the appropriate colored bushes, before they finally reach the peppers and collect them. With only one ingredient left to find, the two go on their way. Pickle is now trying to open two piñatas, with one for him and one for Crusher, but Crusher again refuses. Pickle then opens his piñata, which spills out the candy inside, and Crusher is suddenly interested but doesn't want to share again, and instead opens the bigger piñata. But instead of the intented treats, mud pies fall out of it, which disgusts him. All Blaze and Blackbelt need to make the Ninja Soup is one giant noodle from Noodle Falls, but to get it, they need to get past the Dirt Dragon, who throws giant balls of dirt at him. Even worse, no one has ever gotten past him. Blaze knows how to get past - he transforms into a vacuum truck so he can suck up the dirt. He finds every dirt ball with help from the viewers and with that, they finally retrieve the noodle. Just as they are about to leave, the dragon stops them, but Blaze knows why he's grumpy and what'll make him feel better. Using his vacuum, he sucks up all the dragon's dirt, making him a clean dragon, and he happily agrees to give the two a ride back the way they came. Blaze tops it off with his Blazing Speed so they can get there extra fast. Returning to Grandma Ninja, Blaze, AJ, Blackbelt and the dragon all make the Ninja Soup, and when Grandma Ninja drinks it, her sneezes stop, and she feels all better, and can finally do her ninja moves again. She thanks everyone, especially Blackbelt, whom she embraces affectionately along with the dragon, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept